


Celebrity Skin

by zombiejes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Costumes, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejes/pseuds/zombiejes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And this is how Felicity ends up in Black Canary's leather outfit and mask, totally out of her element." Smoaking Canary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Still new to the whole actually writing fic instead of just reading it thing, please be gentle. Also if someone wants to do their own "clothing switcharoo" fic go right ahead, I'm sure there are much better authors who can tackle this! Also x2 the idea for this story wouldn't leave my head after chats with tumblr users Percyjackfruit and Greeenarrow, so some idea credit goes their way!)

“Okay but, just because some guy is stalking me that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Yes, okay, I've been kidnapped more than anyone else here but I'll just stay here and work and you guys can go get him, right?” Felicity says as she runs through her file on Slade for the five hundreth time tonight.

“We can't just leave you sitting in a van all night...” Sara says, sitting across from Felicity in Diggle's van. 

“Because I have so many other plans that'd interfere with...?” Felicity asks, the sarcasm apparent in her tone.

“There has to be a way we can work this so Diggle and I can go after Slade's newest weapon and you and Sara can take of this guy.”Oliver says, looking over his team. His eyes settle on Felicity as he says, “I have an idea...”

~ 

“That was a joke, right? Cause as far as Oliver jokes go...that one was actually pretty funny...” Felicity says, finally looking up from her computer.

When she sees everyone, including Oliver, has their serious faces on she immediately protests, “No...no. There is no way, no way-”

“Does anyone have a better idea?” Diggle interrupts. Sara has a grimace on her face but otherwise stays silent with the rest of the team.

And this is how Felicity ends up in Black Canary's leather outfit and mask, totally out of her element. 

~

“This was a terrible idea,” Felicity whispers harshly into her compact mic hidden in the collar of Sara's black leather. “What if I run into a giant gang of bad guys with a grudge from the last time you kicked their ass? What if Slade finds me like this? What if Nyssa-”

“Felicity, I need you to take a deep breath. Nothing's gonna happen to you. You just have to make it to the clock tower and you'll be safe. Don't worry, okay? You can do this.” Sara says through Felicity's earpiece.

Felicity smiles at Sara's words, takes a deep breath, and brings Sara's mask to her face. As she slips it on, she can't help but feel a little more powerful. She knows Sara uses Black Canary to fight away her inner demons, but she can see how vigilantes like Sara and Oliver might get drawn to this kind of feeling.

Felicity takes one last deep breath and storms out of the ally, away from the van and the rest of the team. 

~

Back inside Diggle's van, Sara's having a hard time with the logistics of possibly having to fight in a skirt. The idea to pull a classic switch-a-roo was hardly the team's best idea but seeing as getting Felicity to safety was the number one priority in her mind...it'll have to do.  
Sara pulls her hair into a tight pony tail, places Felicity's glasses on her face, and steps out of the van.

“Wow...” Oliver says, checking Sara out. “This might actually work.”

Sara adjusts the glasses and says, “Well I certainly hope so. I'm still not as cute as Felicity though...”

~  
The plan, as half baked under the time constraint as it was, is for Sara to bait Felicity’s stalker so she can apprehend him while Felicity gets back to Sara's clock tower under the protection of the Black Canary imagine leaving Oliver and Diggle to get going on the main mission.

Felicity can't help but to strut through the ally ways towards the clock tower. She can't even remember the last time she wore something that actually made her feel sexy but she was also determined that is probably not where her mind should be going right now. 

Felicity needs some form of distraction, so she says into her hidden mic, “In theory, this should work perfectly fine since most of the city's criminals are preoccupied with joining up with whatever Slade has up his sleeve tonight...right?”

“That's the hope...” Sara mumbles back.

Felicity snorts before saying, “Great, that sounded extremely reassuring. Here I am walking around in tight black leather, in the dark dangerous ally's of Starling City, fishing for a pep talk when-

Sensing that Felicity might be starting to freak out out Sara interrupts her rant by asking, “Felicity, why do you wear your hair up so much?”

The strange question catches Felicity off guard, “I don't actually...well, I just, I guess I never really think about it. I just did it out of convenience for so long and then there was no one to really complain me not making more of an effort...not that I don't make and an effort! Just...not with my hair.” She babbles.

Sara lets the jittery IT specialist babble some of her nervous energy out before quipping, “I wear a long haired wig and beat the shit out of bad guys every night and I still manage...”

“Well I guess we can't all be as bad ass and simultaneously beautiful as the Black Canary though, can we?” Felicity shoots back. 

“Beautiful? You think I'm-” Sara starts. Before she can ask what Felicity meant a hand grabs her shoulder hard and spins her around. She's immediately pinned against a wall by a tall, would-be handsome man...if not for the fact that half of his face seemed to be burned off. 

“Ah, Miss Smoak,” The man says, moving his hand to Sara's throat as he continues to pin her against the wall. 

“I'm so glad we finally get to meet...” He says, pulling a coin from his pocket with his free hand. Flipping the coin in the air, he continues, “...face to face.”


End file.
